


yuuri katsuki is (not quite) perfect

by thishasbeencary



Series: st. petersburg saga [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: In the two weeks of living alone in his apartment before Yuuri came to St. Petersburg, Viktor discovered something. Yuuri Katsuki was not perfect. No, Yuuri Katsuki was the type who would only give him one kiss before he left Japan, and the type to take forever to answer Viktor's texts ("For fuck's sake!" Yurio had finally confiscated Viktor's phone one day at the rink when he'd been moping. "There's a time difference, Viktor! He's probably asleep or something!"), and to arrive in Russia when Viktor was in a meeting and unable to pick him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Viktor Nikiforov is way too in love and Yuuri just _doesn't understand_ (and neither does Yuri or Chris. Georgi might).  
>  Basically, after writing viktor nikiforov is a nightblogger, I decided I needed Viktor's companion. But Viktor is a lovesick fool, as I'm sure we're all aware. 
> 
> Reading viktor nikiforov is a nightblogger is not a pre-requisite for this, they're mostly unrelated other than being in the same general post-canon 'verse. Only the last few paragraphs even so much as imply that fic exists.
> 
> If there is no 'o' on the name, Yurio is Yuri and Katsuki Yuuri has two 'u's. The block-quoted, italicized text is Viktor's texts to Christophe.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) (yoi side blog) or [cary-onmywaywardson](https://cary-onmywaywardson.tumblr.com/).

At Yakov's insistence, Viktor had to come to St. Petersburg first. He started with, "You need to restart your training immediately", to which Viktor responded that he could train in Hasetsu. Then, he tried to claim that, "You need to work on your programs", which Viktor refuted by _claiming_ he already had programs (the truth of this statement was debatable). "Your apartment is a disaster; do you really want Katsuki there?" was the argument that finally worked.

That didn't stop Viktor from moping when Yuuri gave him _one kiss_ at the airport before his flight back to Russia, because, really? He had to last _two weeks_ without Yuuri and had only been given one kiss? It was an outrage! They hadn't been apart for that long the entire time that Viktor had known Yuuri (you know, other than after the banquet, but that didn't count, because Yuuri didn't even remember that the banquet had happened). And as of late? Viktor hadn't gone _a single day_ without a kiss, so expecting one to last two weeks? An outrage.

An outrage so terrible he had to tell someone. He debated texting Yuri, but he could predict the response he might get (something along the lines of _You're disgusting_ ). It didn't take long for him to decide exactly who the _crime_ deserved to be reported to, and Viktor pulled up his most recent chat with Chris, sending a stream of texts.

> _yuuri only gave me one kiss before i left :(_
> 
> _i'm gone for two weeks without him :(_
> 
> _one kiss isn't anywhere NEAR ENOUGH chris what do i do :(_

Perhaps just as unfortunate as his single kiss, Viktor had to get onto the plane. And being on a plane meant no texting and no calling, which meant he couldn't tell Chris more about the monstrosity of Yuuri's single kiss to him _and_ he couldn't talk to Yuuri.

He slept for most of the plane ride, so, he _supposed_ , it could have been worse. It also could have been better, for example, if Yuuri was at his side. Or if he'd gotten more than one kiss. Or if he wasn't on the way to Russia for _two whole weeks_ without his fiancé. Well, Yuuri was probably sad too, because Viktor _and_ Makkachin had left him to pack his things (that was Yuuri's main push to allow Viktor to return to St. Petersburg early. "You'll just distract me.").

When Viktor finally got to St. Petersburg and off of the plane, Yuri Plisetsky was waiting for him at the airport, looking impatient, tapping away at his phone. "Yurio!" Viktor called, and the younger Russian skater looked up at him, bored and seemingly angry. So, you know, probably just average Yuri, as far as Viktor was concerned.

"Yakov's waiting in the car to drive you back. I don't know why he couldn't just have you rent a cab like a _normal person_." Yuri huffed out a breath with the last words, but considering the fact that he had come with Yakov to pick Viktor up, probably at least partially willingly, Viktor didn't care about the attitude in his voice, bouncing over to him, slinging an arm over his shoulders, which was immediately shoved off.

"Yurio!" Viktor whined, "You wound me. Come all the way to bring me back and shove me away like I'm nothing." Knowing just how overdramatic he was being, but truly happy to see Yuri again, Viktor let go of his luggage and threw both of his arms around the younger boy, who squirmed until he could escape.

"Gross! Go to the car so we can just drop you off at your place and you can stop being so disgusting. You're making me dinner." Viktor caught a hint of Yuri's quickly hidden smile when Yuri grabbed some of Viktor's luggage, dragging it after himself, leaving Viktor to happily walk after him with the remainder of his things. At least, the things that had come back from Hasetsu. When Yuuri's family sent his luggage to Russia, they were also going to send the rest of Viktor's things.

So he was feeding Yuri that night, which meant he was probably staying over. For years, they'd had a similar relationship, where Yuri would pretend to hate Viktor, just like he pretended to hate everyone else, but both skaters held each other closer than the rest. Yuri invited himself to Viktor's apartment for dinner and to spend the night often, and Viktor was perfectly fine with that. He liked having Yuri's affection (that he hid, but Viktor knew how to find). Yuri had a key to his apartment and was always welcome to use it.

The night and ride back to his apartment (which wasn't even that messy, _Yakov_ ) were uneventful, other than Viktor's fifty thousand texts to Yuuri (that may or may not be an exaggeration. Even Viktor wasn't positive).

The next day, Viktor refused to come to the rink because he had to "clean his apartment" (and if he was being petty for Yakov making him come back without Yuuri, everyone knew. Literally everyone knew.). Yuri left early in the morning, getting to the rink and going back to his grandpa's house after practice was over, leaving Viktor alone _all day_.

There was a point in the middle of the day when Yuuri was answering his texts as soon as Viktor was sending them, but then Viktor was alone again, and it was awful. So, if he couldn't text Yuuri, he'd have to text someone else just how lonely and _bored_ he was. Chris.

> _yuuri isn't texting me :(_
> 
> _why is yakov so mean??????_
> 
> _TWO WEEKS_
> 
> _do you know how long two weeks is!??????_

Chris also didn't answer, and Viktor was forced to abandon his phone and instead sat in his bedroom petting Makkachin and lamenting his woes to his dog. At least Makkachin still loved him, Viktor reasoned, as the dog slobbered kisses all over his face.

The next day, he had no reason not to go to the rink, and he was itching to be on the ice, knowing that _really_ , Yakov was right, and he had no time to waste if he wanted to be ready in time for Nationals. Not that he'd say that to Yakov, not in a million years. No, Yakov deserved Viktor's heartbroken glares when he got scolded for improper figures and jumps.

When they took a break, Viktor sat off to the side alone, watching his phone and waiting for responses from Yuuri. When Georgi walked by, he patted Viktor on the shoulder, and Viktor blinked in surprise, questioning filling his eyes. "It's so hard," Georgi said, stepping out of his own skates. "At least Yuuri's coming eventually."

And Viktor suddenly felt terrible for Georgi and his experience with Anya, because no matter how strangely Georgi dealt with it, Viktor… sort of understood. That longing, being away from someone that was such an important part of your life… And Anya had been part of Georgi's life much longer than Yuuri had been part of Viktor's. And she wasn't coming back to him.

> _georgi must be so sad, chris_
> 
> _anya is never coming back to him_
> 
> _i'm sad and yuuri's coming in thirteen days_
> 
> _poor georgi_
> 
> _why won't yuuri answer my texts still_
> 
> _i'd cry ice skating if yuuri was never going to come back too_

Yuri caught sight of both Viktor's texts to Chris and his seventeenth text to Yuuri since their break had started and actually took his phone away from him, refusing to give it back until they were on the way back to Viktor's apartment (Yuri wasn't staying the night, but he was spending the afternoon with Viktor. He claimed it was because he didn't want to go all the way home yet, but Viktor knew it was also at least _partially_ because he wanted to keep Viktor company).

The two weeks before Yuuri came were full of similar situations, and Viktor grew more and more anxious for his fiancé to be in Russia, which was why he was outraged to find out when Yuuri was scheduled to come in.

> _YURIO GETS TO PICK HIM UP FROM THE AIRPORT I'M NOT ALLOWED TO GO_
> 
> _I HAVE AN 'IMPORTANT MEETING' WITH 'SPONSORS' WHO 'ARE EXCITED TO SEE ME COME BACK TO THE SPORT'_
> 
> _YAKOV IS PUNISHING ME CHRIS_
> 
> _I'M N E V E R GOING TO SEE YUURI AGAIN_

The meeting that afternoon was the worst meeting that Viktor had ever sat through, especially when he was scrolling through Instagram during a break and saw that not only Yurio, but also _Yuuri_ had posted pictures together in Russia. In Viktor's apartment. Without Viktor.

Yuri had used his key to Viktor's apartment to let Yuuri in and Viktor _knew_ that was the plan, but it still wasn't fair! It had been two weeks, and he had to sit through _hours_ more of this meeting.

When he finally got home (so, so late), Yuuri, Yurio, and Makkachin were all pressed together on the couch, Yuri's head on Yuuri's shoulder and Yuuri's hands in the traitorous dog's fur. Even his _dog_ got more love from Yuuri before Viktor did! And, yeah, fine, his fiancé, friend (or whatever Yurio was), and dog curled up fast asleep on his couch together was definitely something he took a picture of and posted on Instagram ('Welcome home to Yuuri.  <3 Apparently Yurio and Makkachin get the first cuddles :'(' He'd captioned it, properly portraying his emotions).

> _chris it's not fair i'm not going to wake them up_
> 
> _maybe makkachin will wake them up for me_
> 
> _chris this ISN'T FAIR_

But Chris wasn't answering his phone, so Viktor moped into the kitchen, where he found that the two had apparently ordered takeout, but gotten him some as well. He smiled widely, picking up the food that was labeled with his name (in Yuuri's handwriting, with a small heart drawn on the paper, too, and that also got posted to Instagram ('They bought me food before they fell asleep! And Yuuri left me a note!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3'). And was at least a small consolation of the two men and dog asleep on his couch).

He walked into the main area, sitting on the floor next to the couch, eating his food in silence, finishing up and setting his dishes in the sink to be dealt with later.

He heard soft noises in the main room, and saw Yuuri sitting up, and he rushed into the room, excited. Yuuri looked up in surprise, but beamed when he saw Viktor, pressing a finger to his lips and pointing down to the still sleeping Yurio and Makkachin, and Viktor sighed.

Fine.

Apparently he wasn't getting a kiss still.

(Or all of that night, because Yuri stayed fast asleep on that couch until the morning, so Yuuri just fell back asleep there. Viktor went back to his bed _alone_ , even though Yuuri was _right there_. And, yes, Chris got another text: _yuuri and yurio and makkachin are asleep on the couch and I AM ALL ALONE_ ).

He got plenty of kisses the next morning, after Yurio had left, and that was much better, Viktor was much happier. They had to get ready quickly, though, because they were both expected at the rink for practice, and they were not allowed to be late (Yakov had threatened multiple punishments for tardiness, knowing that Viktor would try _very hard_ to stay home this first day that Yuuri was in Russia).

And then he met another imperfection of Yuuri. They walked to the rink, hand in hand, and Yuuri let go only to put on his skates. That is, until Yakov came on scene. Yakov demanded Viktor come train with him, and that he tell Yuuri what he should practice. Viktor immediately started to beg for alternate treatment, because he _had_ to train _with_ Yuuri today.

When he turned to Yuuri, though, Yuuri gave his agreement to Yakov, looking at Viktor for an assignment, and Yakov started _laughing_ at the look on Viktor's face. Absolute betrayal. His fiancé was going to listen to his coach! Not Yuuri's coach, clearly, because Yuuri's coach was _Viktor_ , but _Viktor's_ coach, and that also wasn't fair.

Viktor listened to Yakov, sure, sometimes, but not when it came to this. Did Yuuri not want to train with him? Viktor frowned for a second, even though he knew that this was the better way for them to train before giving Yuuri instructions and skating off with Yakov, sighing.

Yes, okay, so _maybe_ it was better for them to train separately, and Yuuri was right, but it still wasn't fair. Later that day, Yakov was talking about the competitions that everyone was to be competing in for the rest of the season (or, at least, what they knew so far), and he dropped terrible news on Viktor, who moped for the rest of practice until he could text Chris.

> _i think he's scared of yakov, chris_
> 
> _why would you be scared of yakov????_
> 
> _he just pretends to be mean, really_
> 
> _well actually i don't know_
> 
> _he yells a lot_
> 
> _but yuuri actually listens to him_
> 
> _yakov told him he's not allowed to come to all of my competitions :(_
> 
> _because he has to 'train for his own'_
> 
> _i'm his coach how would he train without me_
> 
> _it's not fair_
> 
> _yuuri's actually listening_
> 
> _who listens to yakov????_

But then there was the first night _after_ they had skated together in St. Petersburg. Yuuri was unpacked, completely now, and comfortable in Viktor's apartment. He had his own possessions placed throughout (a coffee mug in the cabinet, a poster or picture here or there, small decorations in place of some of Viktor's), and it was _comfortable_.

Viktor didn't think he had ever been so comfortable, even in his own home. Even the nights when Yuri had come over and spent the night to keep him company, even the ones when Yuri had fallen asleep on the couch with his shoulder against Viktor's, acting angry when he woke up, but looking so calm and innocent and happy in his sleep that Viktor would never wake him.

None of those nights compared at all to watching Yuuri go through his nighttime routine (something Viktor had already seen multiple times, in Hasetsu and here), pull on his pajamas, walk right over, and curl up in Viktor's bed without a question. His hair was wet from the shower he'd taken when they got back from the rink, and he was still comfortably warm and clearly exhausted.

Yuuri fell asleep faster than any other night he'd been in St. Petersburg, his head resting against Viktor's chest, the soft breathing tempting him to give into his own sleep.

And he would, soon. But first… Viktor reached over to grab his phone (careful, careful. He wouldn't wake Yuuri up, not when he was so soft and dreaming and happy), angling his arm just enough that both of them were clearly visible, turning to kiss Yuuri's forehead goodnight _. That_ picture got posted on Instagram (his entire caption was ten hearts and Yuuri's name).

He sent also sent one to Chris, one of him smiling brightly and holding the love of his life close.

> _i was wrong, chris_
> 
> _he's quite nearly perfect._

Because, yeah, maybe Yuuri Katsuki wasn't totally perfect.

Nonetheless, he was pretty damn close.

Chris didn't mention it at the wedding; he didn't have to. Phichit finished his speech about Yuuri's list (which, yes, had some very sweet moments in it about Yuuri that weren't just everything he disliked about Viktor. Viktor cried.), and Viktor shot to his feet, laughing.

"I had a list too! Sort of. I texted Chris." He was beaming, and Yuuri stared at him, his cheeks turning bright red, clearly imagining what could possibly be on the list, forming an apology or something, but Viktor just shook his head. "I still concluded Yuuri was perfect. He is. Even if he only gave me one kiss in Japan before he came home. He's made up for it."

Because, yes, Viktor was still bitter about when he didn't get his kisses that he wanted. But he had also had _millions_ of kisses since then, and all were just as worth it as if Yuuri had kissed him in Japan when he'd wanted him to.

Yuuri still buried his face against the table with a muffled apology, as well as a squeak of disapproval when Viktor tried to explain just how many kisses, tugging his husband down beside him and giving him another.

(It was a surefire way to silence Viktor. And definitely on the list of things that made Yuuri _perfect._ )

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably have Yurio's up this week because I am in love with Yuri Plisetsky. The "working title" is 'someone pls save yuri plisetsky from these married idiots and their disgusting love he does not need to be a chaperone on all of their dates even though he not so secretly adores them 2k17'. May have to shorten it down a bit. ;)


End file.
